Ziko (Person)
The Tropical Fruit (Tropic), formerly Banana Split is a Toa of Weather and a resident of the Comic Land. History General BZP Stuff Tropic (then Kongu11) joined BZP sometime in mid-04, but actually started posting in late-05. He always used good grammar. He had some successful topics, and got a premier membership. However, he went into a period of inactivity, and came back to find his account had been deleted. It couldn't be saved, so he made a new one. Now, he is a semi-known premier member. Old Account Banana made one comic topic back when there wasn't an Artwork III, in 2005. It had awful, noobish comics. There were actually only two comics. He had it closed. Later, he made a comic topic called Bionicle Unlimited, featuring a variety of sprites and backrounds from real-life. They did well, but because of real life, it was temp-closed, but never opened again. New Account Banana eventually decided to repost Bionicle Unlimited, and this time around, it did bad, AND the comics got worse as time went on. He abondoned it. A co-author comic went down the drain too. He had a co-author spot for This Comic has 22 Panels, a Chimoru comic. He had never used Chimoru before, and doesn't particulay care for it (nonetheless he made sheet for himself to GS in A Chimoru Comic). He likes ToM Kit and RZIK best. He also started the short-lived Going Bananas series. It wasn't particularly well made, but it got some good reviews. Later, he started a comic series called M.E.E.P. It uses better backgrounds, and some GIMP effects. It became popular and ran until the end of the season. Later, he opened =D Comics which did well but was abandoned in one of Tropic's BZP absences and wiped out in the March 2009 dataclysm. He co-authored in Jiigoo's Funky Cuttlefish Cream and made another series, Dr. Mata Nui. He also made fan comics for some series including Nuparurocks` Comics. Tropical Comics Tropic and the others are stranded on Laciport Isle when Tropic's yacht is destroyed. Until they can get off, they go through life fairly normally, due to the luxurious nature of the island. Unfortunately, there's somebody lurking on the island that seems to have it in for our group. Just when they are about to question him, he vanishes when he asks Chow to get him a crab cake. He later appears again as a fake Tropic denying iPenguin's existence and later transporting all of those present on the island into an alternate dimension. The Komau stranger then heads off for a crab cake. After eating said crab cake, he attempts to chat it up with his captives. He is later caught and taken away by the police (who turn out to be his henchmen) after Tropic gives an explanation. This concluded the series. Dr. Mata Nui Dr. Mata Nui Rx is an upcoming series by Tropic. It involves a house-call doctor and his assistant. The comic's will not be focused on medical stuff, but it will start out that way. The topic will also contain the comics, "Those Comics" with ToM sprites. Jiigoo Series Tropic and Jiigoo came up with The Homework Log together. They also invited Oni, Arbiter, and Khols to make comics, and they accepted. Kothra and iPenguin were also invited, but declined due to a large workload. He has also made one fan comic for Procrastination Nation, involving Toupaka and a "peppa." Aquos Tropic is currently working on a new solo series, Aquos. Its production has been temporarily suspended, due to the sudden creation of The Homework Log and What Just Happened. What Just Happened An MAS with Kazi the Matoran and Jiigoo about them and a bunch of characters getting teleported into a random setting. Currently, Jiigoo has gotten lost in the desert. Meanwhile, everybody else is lost in outer space. Powers and Abilities Tropic is a Toa of Weather, and is therefore has control over meteorological stuff. For example, he can create rain storms or make it sunny. He often will make it snow. Kanohi Tropic's mask is shaped like a great Hau, but its actual power is unknown. Tools Tropic's tools were destroyed when his yacht was destroyed. As of yet, he has not gotten new ones. Personality In Comics Tropic is a calm person, and he thinks everything through. He is frustrated by people who act very rashly. In Real Life Tropic is very quiet and methodical, similar to his character. He is irritated by people who act stupid just to attract attention. In particular, he dislikes people who think that the are better than everybody else, for whatever reason. This applies to real life and the internet.He enjoys art and computers, which led to him making comics. Inspiration FusionX The first comic series Tropic ever read was "How to Be a Toa Hero" by FusionX. These comics were one of the reasons that he joined BZP in the first place. Dokuma Tropic was inspired to actually write comics after reading Dokuma's LTSL comics. He GSed twice in the comics, and made multiple fan comics. To this day, he likes reading them. He based Bionicle Unlimited after LTSL's humor, which may have been a reason that the first incarnation of it did well. Quotes "What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Yacht." "So Yeah..." Trivia * On BZP, Tropic's original account was deleted (gasp!). This was most likely due to his inactivity. * Tropic has been known to suddenly leave BZP for months at a time. When this happens, people generally said he died. * Tropic is very critical, but he only tells people exactly what he thinks of something when he is VERY angry. Category:Comic Characters Category:Comic Makers